Wake of a storm
by Oni queen
Summary: While the League land on a small island, which is having strange occurrences on the island. Small Fishing Hauls, crops not coming in, now the horses on the island are drowning them selves. RingRingu Crossover With a little altering.
1. Authors notes

Authors Notes:

Yeah, first time I saw 'The Ring' I loved it. I loved it so much I saw it three more times in the theatres. It was a really creepy movie, and very scary. I loved the feeling. But of course by the third time it started to become funny. 

When I saw LXG, I liked it. But Now I can't see it because its not in any theatres near by, that has Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade. (Heh Heh, I know what your thinking) So now I'll wait till its in the duller theatre. But it was still cool. All my fave literary characters into one movie. All but one, Sadako/Samara. I've always made crossovers with the movie with everything I've read, watched on TV, or imagined. But I've never had the courage to write a fiction before based on it. Until just now, I was hit with inspiration. I don't know if I'll finish it.  Turns out if any one likes it so far. It will eventually get to the goods, like Samara/Sadako appears.

Give me good reviews please!


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Wake of a storm

Author: Oni Queen

Disclaimer:I do not own LXG is © 20th century Fox and Alan Moore, And Ring is © Dream works and Koji Suzuki who wrote 'Ring' which inspired the film.

Author's notes: I've been know to cross over 'The ring' with any movie I watch, But They never end up being written. Except on a little piece of paper. I tried to figure out a way to work 'The Ring' into LXG. So finally I turned it into this. There are quick referenced from the movie and the book. So if you have seen or read neither of them then go here and get edumacated. 

Feedback: Please…I'm dying I only have seven days left.

Summery: While the League is exploring the world, they venture forth to a small island, which is having strange occurrences on the island. Small Fishing Hauls, crops not coming in, now the horses on the island are drowning them selves. Is this the curse? Or just the beginning of something far worst? Say the extinction of the human species.  (Ring/LXG crossover)

~~

Chapter 1

Off the shore of Vancouver island. Just a couple miles from the shore, was Moesko Island. The small fishing community has been suffering a small lowering in their stock and fields. But the community was still strong. Every night the town would go to sleep at six pm, the town would be deserted. Even more so for the night.

The docks creaking as the waves hit the shore of the island. The only sign of life in the town of 70 or so was a small girl still awake. She was a small Japanese immigrant, only thirteen, she arrived on the island when she was about 2. She didn't remember much about her home land, the Island had always been her home. Her father was a fishing boat captain, and her mother worked as a waitress in the only restaurant in town. 

Lately the hauls for fish have been weak all around the island. She had listen from her room that her and her mother where arguing about the loss in money. With no fish there was no money, and no fish meant that more and more people where leaving the island. So when her mother, father, brother, and youngest sister had gone to bed, she had snuck out to the docks. Hopefully to gather enough fish to make her father happy. 

She lived in the town in a small two room apartment, her entire family slept in one room. While there was a kitchen and a small living area where she and her brother studied from the classes they had received in school. Her brother was only three years older than her, he had dropped out of school since the shortage to help his father on the fishing boat. And her younger sister was only a few months. Her mother would carry her on a small pack on her back while she worked at the restaurant below them.

The girl wore western like clothes, a small dirty dress with an apron over top. She had heavy rubber boots that went to her knees. Her hair was a dark black and barely went to her small shoulders.  She ran over to a tall boat that was her fathers, she was able to grab a large Fishing net. She had only gone fishing on her fathers boat a couple times, But she thought the bigger the net the larger the chances it will be to catch more fish. She ran over to the other side of the dock to a small row boat, she threw the net into the boat and slowly made her way into the boat. She had gone row boating with her older brother a couple of times in the day time but never at night. So she was not sure if it was the same thing. It was a full moon out tonight, so it was light enough for her to see what was going around her.

She heard a ships horn blow not to far in the night. She saw the light of the fiery that comes to the island every day, at noon and midnight every day. It was the midnight fiery dropping off a few people that had gone to the mainland for the day. She often wondered what the rest of the world looked like; she had never gone to the mainland before. Once her brother and father went to the land to buy some supplies for the boat, and done some shopping for her mother, he bought her a coat and a nice fancy doll for her. 

She had untied the boat and pushed off, she thought of a good place to start would might be near the cliff by the horse farms that inhabited the island. She remembered when she and her brother when row boating that she saw hundreds of fish below her. There was always fish there; it was her fathers' special spot.

The girl had spent two hours with the net near the cliffs. She was worried about the current and the wind. She tried hard to stay away from the cliffs. Rowing every now and then. She remembered her brother telling her never to go near the cliffs. She started to row father away, more into the open space of the ocean. She kept on hearing strange noises. It sounded like the horses where loose again, they where making a lot of racket. She was wondering if they could hear them in town. Maybe her parent might have awoken to the racket. She started to head home in a hurry. Forgetting about the net that was hanging off the end of the boat. 

Suddenly out of no where, there was a loud splash by the cliff. She gasped and jumped almost off the boat. She looked to see what it was. Out of the water a large hoofed leg popped out of the sea, followed by a large head. It was  horse that had foolishly jumped off the cliff. It kicked and neighed as it tried to stay above the water. After a few minutes the horse reseeded into the dark waters. The small girl watching in horror. Suddenly behind her boat another horse fell. This time it got caught up in the net she left.

            "No!" She screamed, The horse with his hooves caught the boat and tried to stay afloat with the boat. Net tangled around the horse, neighing in fear. She was scared out of her whits. She grabbed the ore of the boat and started to hit the horse to get off. But the Horse tried to climb in, but instead capsized the boat. The Girl started to swim a bit, her head struggling to stay above water. She swam over to her copied boat. Her rubbed boots had filled with water and she kicked them off to make herself lighter. She climbed onto the top of the boat. But she was unaware that her foot caught onto the net, she was slowly sinking with the horse. She tried to keep a tight hold of the bottom of the boat. But slowly she was being dragged to the bottom of the boat. "No! Please!" she screamed. Tears started to stream down her eyes. "Ahh!" she screamed, but it was cut short as she was dragged along with the horse into the sea. 

It was not long before she awoke, she was in a warm bed. How did she get here? Was she dead? She only remembered sinking into the deep cold waters of the oceans. She was dead she was sure of it. And she was in a nice warm bed in heaven. Suddenly there was a bright light that shown above her. It blinded her, she turned away. Two figures where over her, where they angels? 

            "She's awake finally." Said a male voice. Her eyes focused on the figures, one definitely a male, the other a female. The female wore a scarf around her neck, and wore her hair in a bun on her head. The man seemed to be a small man, he looked very timid. She saw a lot of fear in his eye for some reason. "whats your name, little miss?" he asked. The girl bunched the blankets around her up to her face. She was scared. She had no idea what was going on.

            "Its okay." The woman said putting her hand on the bunched up blanket on her hand. "Tell us." 

            "a….Asakawa." she said silently.


End file.
